Cloud Ruler Temple (Oblivion)
}} is the heavily guarded fortress of the Blades, the secretive order that is sworn to protect the Emperor and his heirs. They are selected from the best soldiers in the land who are willing to dedicate their lives to the protection of the Emperor. Jauffre describes the temple as being the best defended fortress in all of Cyrodiil; he even quotes, "A few men can hold off against an army." View Being in an even higher position than Bruma, known for its high altitude and constant snow, the Cloud Ruler Temple has one of the most beautiful views in the game. From the main pathway, one can see all the way down to the Imperial City. Northwest from the west wall of The Temple, by the rocks and the lookout point, there is a chest with 5 septims and a silver plate. Characters *Achille *Arcturus *Baragon *Belisarius *Captain Steffan *Caroline *Cyrus *Ferrum *Fortis *Jena *Pelagius *Roliand Amenities and Pelagius spar increases the Blade and Block skills by two increments, permanently.]] Cloud Ruler Temple can be used as a free and easily accessible safe-haven for a Hero who is a Blade to call home, allowing them to eat, sleep and store equipment for free. The temple is full of weapons and armor that can be taken for free. In the basement, the Hero can store their items in the Armory chest which is especially useful in the Dagon Shrine main quest. Be aware that any chests other than the one in the Armory may reset after some time. The Hero can train their acrobatics skill by climbing up the temple wall and jumping down. Note that this costs a lot of health, so make sure to bring healing supplies, use spells or simply rest for an hour when on low health. Watching the two Blades, Fortis and Pelagius, fighting together for a minute grants them a permanent +2 bonus to Blade and Block skill. The bonus does not accrue if the waiting feature is used. The Hero must sit relatively close to the duelists. Once the bonus is unlocked, a message pops up on the screen denoting it. South of Cloud Ruler Temple lies a Rune Stone of Bound Dagger and Bound Gauntlets that lasts for two hours. Notable loot *Beds to sleep on and level up *Food and drink to Restore Fatigue *Novice alchemy set and ingredients *Valuable books and skill books. The Athletics skill book, Book, can be found on a shelf in the northeastern corner of the Great Hall. Also in the Great Hall is The Warp in the West Block book; it sits on the table where the Mysterium Xarxes rests following "Path of Dawn" of the main storyline. *Armory chest in basement – this container does not reset. *Multiple sets of Blades Armor *Akaviri Katanas and dai-katanas *Training dummies *Repair hammers *Hut-like building to stable your horse inside of right in the courtyard. *A book that reveals the location of a Daedric Shrine. *Valuable jewels and jewelry can be found in Martin's room, along with books and potion ingredients. Fate Following the Great War, Cloud Ruler Temple was destroyed by the Second Aldmeri Dominion. Cloud Ruler Temple was destroyed during the Great War with the Aldmeri Dominion in the Fourth Era. It was considered a prime target due to the Blades having led several sabotage missions in the Aldmeri Dominion, such as the Falinesti Incident.Thalmor Dossier: Esbern In , while exploring a shrine to Talos in Bloated Man's Grotto, the Dragonborn can recover the sword and the final testament of Acilius Bolar, who describes himself as the last of the Blades to have survived the attack on Cloud Ruler Temple. Appearances * * * References es:Templo del Soberano de las Nubes ru:Храм Повелителя Облаков de:Wolkenherrscher-Tempel Category:Oblivion: Blades Category:Oblivion: Guild Headquarters